Thimble
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: CeCe broke her ankle practicing her routine and at the hospital she has a narcissistic annoying roomy who continuously flirts with her. She just cannot wait to get out and go back to school, but something followed her-or should I write, someone's.
1. Chapter 1

**Thimble**

"5, 6, 7, 8!" The dance teacher yelled as they began practising their routine. CeCe trusted her arm in front of her and twisted her hips along with the rest. She wasn't any big time dancer on some big time show, but she was on her way. She loves to dance and fashion, it's her kryptonite. But with this routine their was only one obstacle blocking CeCe from performing it perfectly, she had to do a back flip and the people behind her had to do a front flip. She's never done anything such as that before. "Ready for the flip? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8, go!" CeCe calmed herself down and leaned backwards, throwing her legs up in the air and spreading her arms long in front of her. When her hands touched the clean wood floor she pushed up and bent her knee's, but her legs hit the ground to soon and she felt a searing pain in her ankle spreading to her foot. Her back hit the floor and she gripped her ankle. She saw people crowd around her and from the expressions on some peoples faces she knew her ankle did not look right.

An hour later she found herself limping around the hospital in those ugly, revealing gowns. She went to room 4C which she had to share with someone else. She had the door closest to the door and she couldn't see the person on the other side because there was a blue patterned curtain cutting the room in half. CeCe placed herself on the bed and pushed the button so half the bed would move up some more. There was a mini screen just above her head she moved it so it was now facing her. She pressed the power button and Shake It Up! Chicago, her favourite show, displayed. She groaned and switched the channel so that Criminal Minds was playing. She heard moving from the other side and feet movement. A boy walked to her side, his arm was bandaged and a smirk formed on his mouth. CeCe shut off the miniature television and lifted it back up.

"I'm CeCe," she greeted and stuck out her hand towards him. His smirk deepened as he shook it,

"Ty, Ty Blue." He winked and CeCe slowly nodded once.

"So what happened to you?" Ty looked at his arm and shrugged,

"I was showing my sister some moves outside our new apartment and I banged it on a cement stone." CeCe frowned,"I'm sorry, how long do you have to stay in here?"

"July 14th, you?"

"July 21st."

"It's crazy how long they put you in here." CeCe nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, a month."

"So are you single?" Ty wondered leaning against the wall.

"'Scuse you?" Ty chuckled lightly,

"Are you seeing anyone? Dating?"

"No." Ty walked closer,

"That's good, see if you had a boyfriend then this would been awkward."

"How so?"

"Well I would have to force myself to not flirt with you, and that would be way too hard." He winked and stood now a foot away from her face.

"I change my mind, I do have a boyfriend." He laughed and shook his head,

"You're funny, I dig that." CeCe rolled over to her side away from him and closed her eyes. _What a charmer_. CeCe thought.

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

I woke up and saw the sun rising, must be around six or seven. I stretched my arms and noticed a nurse at the foot of my bed.

"Oh, hello." She smiled and brought in a tray of white eggs and over crispy bacon, on the side was a sheet of paper with selections of food that I'd like for lunch and supper today, and above that was a mug of water. "Thank you very much." The nurse set it on a small table that I could move over my stomach. She rolled it over and I sat up some so I could fully observe my disastrous food. I thought hospitals tried to help you get better, the food is not helping. I forked my eggs and gingerly set it in my mouth. The eggs had no flavour only texture which was bumpy and slimy. The bacon was not better, the bacon was so dry and crispy I swear it could pass as brick or chipped cement.

"It's awful I know." Ty said as he ate a piece of bacon by the foot of my bed.

"Why aren't you sitting or laying down?"

"Well I did ask for a room with a nice view so I could take my mind off the food while I ate, and I can't see you with this curtain." He smirked and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Uh…thank…you." I said it more as a question.

"So, what should we do today?"

"Uh, we?"

"Yeah, I mean we are roomies, we should at least hang out together."

"What makes you think I'd want to hang out with you?" Ty smiled,

"Because, I'm too irresistible." I rolled my eyes, narcissist.

"Right, well I was just going to relax and watch T.V."

"Here's a better idea, we could go to the Rec. Room and watch some movies."

"I don't think I could walk there."

"Then I'll carry you now come on!" He pushed the tray with his hand and pulled the covers away from me.

"Hey! I'd rather stay here _alone_."

"And I'd rather be Batman now get up." I knew he was going to rest so I rolled my eyes and gathered the back of my hospital gown and held it by my side so it wouldn't show anything. Ty did the same and we walked to the Rec. Room. Inside there was no one there and a black leather couch was set in front of an old fashioned T.V with two antenna's pointing out the top. He bent down and flicked the power button on, a on the top right corner in green it said Video 01. He shoved in a cassette and pressed play. Ty laid back on the couch beside me and moved his arm behind my neck. Obviously I was the only one who thought that it was extremely awkward. After the previews in big fancy letters it read 'Peter Pan'.

"Peter Pan, eh?" I confirmed facing him.

"Yup!" He answered looking over me to see Wendy act out her stories with her brothers John and Michael. I rested back down to where I was, I love this movie, when I was a kid I'd stay up some nights and look out me window to see if Peter Pan would fly through my window so we could travel to Neverland. But like everyone else I had to grow up and forget those dreams and start new ones, like my dancing career I'll have once I'm out of here.

Peter was captured by Captain Hook and he was laying on the ground of his pirate ship. Hook was talking about Wendy's and Peter's feelings for each other and I couldn't help but look at Ty. Who was so interested in what happened, when Tink died who screamed "I do believe in fairies!". I looked back at the screen and I saw Wendy saying she was just giving Peter a thimble. And she kissed him, it was so loving it warmed your heart. I wish I could give somebody a kiss that made them shoot up from the ground over flowing with happiness and fairy dust. I glanced back at Ty and he was already looking,

"What?" I asked, he looked at the kissing Wendy and Peter and then winked at me. "You're funny."

We continued watching movies like Fern Gully, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White by the end it was twelve and we had to have lunch. Ty kept flirting with me, even out his arm around my waist but I shrugged him off. All in all, it was an O.K day, besides Ty annoying me it was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thimble**

It's been seven months since CeCe has been out of the hospital. She's up and functioning, unless she's in school, then she acts like a zombie. Like she is now. She banged her head on her locker then felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked sideways and saw a cheeky young brunnette a bit taller than her standing with some books captured by her arm.  
"I'm Rocky," she introduced and held out her hand. CeCe lifted her head and shuck the girl's hand.  
"I'm CeCe, you must be new around here, what class are you in?"  
"Um...Mr. Reynolds." CeCe smiled,  
"Cool, me too."  
"I also have a brother who's new aswell, his name's Ty, Ty Blue." CeCe's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her text book. "You know him?" She asked puzzled.  
"Did he break his arm this year?" Rocky nodded, still curious to what's going on. Soon enough Ty strutted towards us and placed his elbow and Rocky's shoulder.  
"Talking about me?" Ty joked and eyed CeCe. I was showing my sister some new dance moves outside our new apartment, CeCe remembered, that new apartment...was it the same apartment she lived in? She had a cement staircase in front. "Hey CeCe, you're looking good as always." Ty said with an added wink at the end.  
"Ohhh, so this was the CeCe you were obsessing about when you got back?" CeCe smirked and raised an eyebrow at Ty.  
"You obsessed about?"  
"Not 'obsessed'," Ty began defending himself, "more like introducing..."  
"Well Ty, you were right, she is extremely-" Ty covered her mouth and dragged her to her next class. CeCe chuckled and grabbed her last period textbook: Tech.  
"Hey CeCe can you go get us a ruler?" The group leader, Jack, asked. CeCe looked across the room to Ty who was heading towards the buckets which contained different contents in each one. She nodded and headed towards the yellow one which held the rulers.  
"Hello Ty," she greeted examining the rulers, attempting to chose one where you could clearly read the numbers.  
"Hey good lookin', what's cookin'?" CeCe leaned against the table.  
"That's for me to know and you not to find out." CeCe and Ty felt a wave of cool air hit their backs, the lights above them started switching on and off making a sound that a loud fly would make. "That's a bit creepy." CeCe announced, the lights flicked off and Ty felt something tightly hug his side. A small blue flashlight shone towards the classroom.  
"Everyone head towards the gym immediatly." The light hit Ty and CeCe, who was the tight hugger. CeCe unwrapped herself from him and waited for the light to pass on.  
"Does CeCe need strong Ty to help her?" Ty asked in a pouty voice that he would say to a five-year-old after the light was gone.  
"Oh shut up," CeCe said and hit his stomach. She bit her lower lip as they made their way towards the gymnasium. When they were inside the rest of the school was gathered in a big huddle and in the front were all the teachers.  
"Hey CeCe, Ty!" Rocky waved her hand up in the air and ran towards them. "What the heck do you think's going o-"  
"Students please calm down," our principal Mr. Trane said through a bullhorn, "The electricity is out due to the snow that is blocking every entrance and exit. We report that we will have to spend the night at school. Now, will all the classes go to their homeroom please, except for Mr. Reynolds class, they are allowed to stay in the gym." The rest of the school, discluding Mr. Reynolds, went to their homeroom. Stan smirked and glided towards CeCe and her friends.  
"Hey CeCe, remember in sixth grade when Science class was used for some Kindergarten assignment and we had to have sex ed in here?" He asked stepping closer towards CeCe.  
"Yeah and you kept throwing condoms at my face?" Ty raised an eyebrow,  
"Condoms?" He asked, Stan lightly chuckled,  
"I was hoping you would get my intention." He winked and caressed her shoulder.  
"Stan please, you're the _last_ guy on my list to have..._that_ with. Even Gunther's higher than you!"  
"But back in grade six you had a crush on me, so I bet back then I would've been your number 1."  
"I didn't want to do it back then."  
"Ah, so you wanna do it now?" Stan winked,  
"No! Not until I'm married."  
"How old-fashioned of you, but for me, I ain't so old-fashioned," He slid his hand to her neck and crahes her lips against hers giving her a grossing tongue-bath. The next thing Stan knew-or should I write felt, was a harsh thud to his side and his head hit the ground.  
"Ty! What are you doing?!" Ty heard his sister yell when he pummelled the perv. He looked down and Stan was clutching the back of his head, his nasals flared as he glared at Ty. Ty hopped up and went beside CeCe covering his mouth. Stan dragged himself up and shuffled to his pack of friends.  
"Um, what the heck was that?" CeCe questioned crossing her arms towards him.  
"I got mad, he shouldn't be saying that type of stuff at school, at _you_, or around me."  
"Well," CeCe began feeling some sympathy, "thanks."  
"You fallin' for me yet?" Ty teased with a wink, CeCe rolled her eyes and responded,  
"Don't get too cocky." Ty shifted his head the side and smiled. Then, the lights began to flicker again. "Not again." CeCe complained and the lights went off. Her heart began to race and she went dizzy. She felt as if she was trapped, she clutched the closest thing and burried her face into the nape of the persons neck. She felt someting hold her opposite arm.  
"Keep calm everyone, there has been another power outage. We have some gentlemen here to help us. Now please keep calm as some staff hands some groups a flashlight." Rocky felt someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and Mr. Reynolds held a miniature blue flashlight flashing in her face. Rocky squinted and grabbed it from him.  
"Thank you." She said in a monotone. She raised the light to the lower region of CeCe's and Ty's neck. "We have a flashlight." CeCe's eyes widened as she tore away the flashlight.  
"Sorry...I don't like the da-" She got cut off by the loudest sound of ground-breaking lightening. CeCe froze her eyes peeled open. Her hands shook almost dropping the flshlight she posessed. "I'll be right back," she excused herself and dashed off into the darkness.  
"I'll go and see where she went." Ty handed Rocky the flashlight he got when CeCe ran. Ty looked at the crowd where CeCe squeezed through and Ty followed her actions and made it to the front of the gym. There was a 5-foot long hallway where CeCe sat with her back to the side of the wall. Her knee's where on her foreheard, her hands plastered on her ears and ears glued shut. Her face was damp from the tears dripping down her lashes. Ty sat by her side and wrapped his arm around her neck. "This kinda reminds me of us watching movies. Except you weren't crying and every time I put my arm around you you glare at me and shrug it off." CeCe half smiled but whimpered when lightening went off again. Ty rested his head on top of hers and scooted closer towards her.  
"I'm surprised you haven't said any pick-up lines yet."  
"Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've gotten fine written all over you, better?" CeCe smiled and held his wrist.  
"I guess."  
"Hey, cheer up. I'm here, so you can't be scared."  
"My hero." She joked, they locked eyes and couldn't look away.  
"You scared?" He asked leaning in so their noses were touching.  
"No, you?" Ty pressed his lips against hers, they didn't know if it was the weather or the kiss but they definitely felt something electrifying.


End file.
